1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the dispensing of hygiene preparations and more particularly to a delivery system suitable for dispensing a hygiene preparation on tooth and other oral surfaces.
2. Background History
The efficacy of peroxide compounds as oral hygiene preparations has been long recognized. Such compounds have proven useful in the treatment of gingivitis, oral lesions, periodontitis, herpetic stomatitis and also in combatting plaque. Additionally, peroxide compounds have been utilized for oral cosmetic purposes such as tooth whitening. The release of active oxygen from a peroxide compound dentifrice constituent in the oral cavity is believed to be primarily associated with the exposure of the hydrogen peroxide to the enzyme catalase and exhibited tooth whitening effects have been attributed to such oxygen release.
When peroxide compounds were utilized as a dentifrice constituent in combination with most conventionally employed dentifrice ingredients or as a constituent of other oral hygiene preparations, the tendency of the peroxide compounds to react with other components presented significant problems; difficulties were encountered with respect to providing products which achieved adequate shelf life. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,010 issued May 4, 1993 to the assignee of the instant invention, a tooth whitening dentifrice preparation having a peroxide compound but with extended shelf life was disclosed. Such preparation was intended for at home use.
Other systems for administering peroxide compounds to tooth and gingival surfaces included those which were designed primarily for professional application, e.g. at a dentist's office, and generally comprised gel preparations which were carried in an arcuate tray and held in position in the patient's mouth, with the gel surrounding tooth surfaces for a prescribed treatment duration.
A need was recognized for a delivery system for oral hygiene preparations which was capable of home usage, did not involve the mixing of constituent ingredients, maintained a stable shelf life and was relatively simple to use.